guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Ibrahim Fauzee
| place_of_birth = Thulhaadhoo, Maldives | date_of_arrest = may 19 2001 | place_of_arrest= karachi,green town | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = march 11 2004 | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Maldivian | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 730 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = Imam | spouse = | parents = | children = Umaima fauzee and Rayyan Fauzee }} Ibrahim Fauzee is a citizen of the Maldives, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 730. Intelligence analysts estimate he was born November 11, 1978, in Thulhaadhoo, Maldives. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. mirror This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ibrahim Fauzee Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 13 December 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript There is no record that Ibrahim Fauzee participated in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Determined not to have been an Enemy Combatant The Washington Post reports that Fauzee was one of 38 detainees who was determined not to have been an enemy combatant during his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Guantanamo Bay Detainees Classifed as "No Longer Enemy Combatants", Washington Post They report that Fauzee has been released. The Department of Defense refers to these men as No Longer Enemy Combatants. Public statements Pakistan's Daily Times reports that Ibrahim Fauzee spoke out, for the first time following his 2005 release, on 31 October, 2008. mirror The Daily Times attributed Fauzee's comments to the electoral defeat of the Maldives leader Maumoon Abdul Gayoom. He attributed his detention to Gayoom. Fauzee said that the Americans had allowed him to be interrogated by Maldives security officials. He said Maldives officials had interrogated him about whether he planned to challenge Gayoom. He blamed Gayoom's regime for not trying to secure his release earlier. And he said Maldivian security officials had kept him under surviellance. Public Appearance Breaking his silence on 11 November 2008, after the change of the government, Fauzee founded a religious organisation Islamic Foundation of the Maldives on 26 April 2009, in the capital city of the Maldives, Male’. He is the founder and the current president of the organisation. The religious gatherings of Islamic Foundation attracted thousands of supporters, making one of the leading organisation operating in the country. He had openly criticised the religious policies of the country. Especially, when after an English reporting website Minivan News published a letter calling for gay rights.Islamic Foundation calls for Minivan News website editor to be deported. Retrieved 2007-11-17. His continious attempts forced the Ministry of Islamic Affairs to probe the matter.Link text, additional text. Family Fauzee is married with two children, Umaima fauzee and Rayyan Fauzee. References Category:Living people Category:1978 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Maldivian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Exonerated terrorism suspects